


Word Association

by Changed_For_Good



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comforting, F/F, Fluff, It's Quite Cute, Nightmares, Oblivious Wynonna, Probably the most innocent fic I've ever written tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changed_For_Good/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: When Waverly has a nightmare, there's only one person who can console her. And if she wont phone her, then Wynonna will instead.





	

Nicole practically pounced for the phone the second she heard it. Whenever someone rang at three in the morning, they usually bore bad news. During her time at Purgatory it had only ever been Sheriff Nedley, but what with her recent kidnapping, she knew that grimmer things were at play around there, and it had something to do with the Earp sisters. It left her even more at edge now that the youngest of the said sisters was now her girlfriend.

Affirming her fears even further was the name on the lock screen- she couldn't remember under what exact circumstances she'd come to put Wynonna's number in her phone, but as sure as the background on her phone was of Waverly, the caller was the older Earp. She hurriedly hit the green button and lifted the phone to her ear.  
"God, Wynonna, are you okay," Nicole was yelling before the phone was even in her hand properly. "Is Waverly okay? Are you safe-"  
"Hey Haughtstuff," Wynonna muttered groggily, instantly putting Nicole at ease. Although she swore that if this was a call to request a drinking partner, she might just be about to kill her girlfriend's sister. "So uh... I know that it's late or... well early or whatever," Wynonna continued as Nicole braced herself for the inevitable drunken party offer. "Waverly had a nightmare and I can't calm her down. She wanted to call you but wouldn't, so I did. You don't have to come over-"  
"No, it's fine," Nicole interrupted, already grabbing a hoodie from her drawer. "I'll be right there." 

\---

Barely fifteen minutes later, Wynonna opened the door as Nicole's car rolled up their driveway.   
"Am I gonna have to arrest you for speeding, Haught?" Wynonna called as Nicole slipped out of the car, approaching the homestead.   
"Just you try, Earp." Nicole joked, despite the sick worried feeling she harbored in her chest. "How's Waves?"   
"Not good. Pretty inconsolable, usually I can help but not today." Wynonna sniffed, clearly a little pissed off. "I'm glad she's got someone who cares about her as much as you do. I've never had friends like that." Wynonna mused, to which Nicole almost laughed at just how clueless she was.  
"Is it okay if I go find her?" Nicole asked, already heading up the stairs. Wynonna followed, with a mere reply of "you go for it, Haughtass."

Nicole pushed the door to Waverly's room open slowly. It wasn't completely closed to start with, but she wasn't able to see Waverly. Nicole soon spotted her hunched on her bed, shaking violently. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes puffy. The sight alone broke her heart.  
"Nicole?" Waverly asked, weakly.   
"Waves." Nicole muttered, her resolve snapping as she crossed the room. She climbed onto the bed, pulling her open-armed girlfriend into her, holding her tight. She smoothed her hair tenderly, and almost moved to kiss her hairline before remembering that Wynonna stood in the doorway.  
"Well... I'll leave you guys to it. I'm going to bed now, so no karaoke or whatever friends do at sleepovers these days." Wynonna sighed. Waverly grinned into Nicole's chest despite her laboured, irregular breathing. It took all of Nicole's self control not to laugh.   
"Night, Wynonna." Nicole smiled.  
"... Thanks, Wy." Waverly said to her sister, lifting her head from Nicole's shoulder to look at the woman in the doorway. She knew how difficult it was to accept that she couldn't fix everything. Wynonna, for her part, simply waved awkwardly, before backing out of the room and closing the door.

Nicole looked at Waverly for a few moments, before pulling her in tighter.  
"Come on, baby, let's get you tucked up warm in this bed." She whispered, shifting to pull both she and Waverly beneath the thick duvet that she'd been sat on top of. Waverly offered no resistance, snuggling closer to Nicole when they were finally beneath the covers. She still shuddered, cold for some reason. But with Nicole there, she soon noticed her heart rate slowing. Nicole drew patterns over Waverly's skin with her fingertips, tickling her back beneath her loose pajama top.   
"Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" Nicole asked carefully, more than expecting the reply she received. Waverly shook her head.  
"I can't..." She said apologetically.  
"That's fine, baby. Just know that I'm here for when they let you talk about it. And more importantly, when you're ready." Nicole assured her, nearly bringing Waverly to tears. She'd never dared even dream that someone so gentle and caring could love her, but here she was, safely tucked in Nicole's arms.   
"Thank you, Nicole, I..." Waverly started, losing the words on the tip of her tongue. The words she wanted to say didn't cover enough.   
"I really appreciate you coming here for me. I told Wynonna not to- oh god, you have work in like... a few hours Nicole!" Waverly exclaimed, quickly getting worked up.  
"Hey, Waverly, it's fine," Nicole reassured her. "I've sorted it, it's fine. I'd rather be here for you and be tired than watch you be exhausted and feel helpless against it." She explained. Waverly shook her head.  
"What did I do to deserve you?"  
"Something absolutely awful. Do you think you might want to go back to sleep" Nicole asked, chuckling lightly. Waverly's breathing was still heavy, Nicole could see now that Waverly had shifted back a little. Nicole dried Waverly's cheeks with her thumb, and then returned to tracing words and shapes over any bare skin she could find.   
"I'm tired but I don't think I can sleep yet." Waverly sighed.   
"That's fine, Wave. Do you want to talk instead?"   
"I want you to talk to me. Tell me about something."   
"Me? I have nothing interesting to talk about!" Nicole protested.  
"You have to have something. What about your family?" Waverly prompted, to which Nicole smiled.  
"Yeah, actually. My cousin Danny is kinda in a crazy situation right now- her university is run by vampires. Totally nuts, nobody even knows what's happening."  
"Vampires?! They exist?" Waverly feigned surprise, hoping it wasn't too over the top.  
"I know something a bit paranormal is going on in Purgatory, Wave. Give me credit for at least that." Nicole grinned.  
"Credit given," Waverly replied, "but don't tell Dolls."  
"But still, vampires? Like actual, bloodsucking vampires?"

\---

Half an hour later, the family discussions were over. Waverly's eyes were heavy, yet sleep wasn't quite embracing her yet.  
"Car."  
"Police."  
"You."  
"Waverly, that's the fifth time you have associated something with me. What am I supposed to associate with me? Gay?!" Nicole exclaimed, sending Waverly into peals of laughter. She was doing it on purpose by now, simply because every time she did, Nicole would tickle her playfully.  
"Okay, let's go again." Waverly wheezed once Nicole's fingers had ceased their assault on her sides.   
"Okay, I'm starting. Field"  
"Hills"  
"Music."   
"Really, Nicole?!" Waverly huffed. "Piano."  
"Shorty's"  
"Y-"  
"Don't you dare, Waverly Earp! Don't. You. Dare!" Nicole growled, stopping Waverly mid word. Waverly squealed gleefully as Nicole rolled on top of her, pinning her hands down with one of her own for free reign of tickling. She stopped when Waverly was flushed, barely breathing. The realisation that she had Waverly pinned beneath her came very suddenly, accompanied by many mental images. She gently released Waverly, moving to lay by her side, still grinning.  
"Where did your mind go then, Nic?" Waverly asked, already well aware of the answer. Nicole smiled, "Nowhere we're following now, Waves."  
Waverly returned the smile, before leaning in and brushing her lips against Nicole's. It was a miracle, really, that she'd lasted this long without kissing her. Nicole's mouth opened against hers, and before long they were kissing deeply, lovingly. She felt a hand weave through her hair as she cupped Nicole's chin. She felt safe then, like she always did with Nicole. Safe, like she belonged anywhere where Nicole's arms could be around her. When the kiss died down to the odd press of lips, Nicole's hands crept right up Waverly's back.  
"Try and sleep now, baby." She muttered, aware of just how tired Waverly must be. She pulled away from the small kisses and watched Waverly resisting her eyes falling closed.  
"You're so tired. Sleep, and I'll hold you." She encouraged, and Waverly laid down her resolve, nestling into Nicole. Warm and safe and comfortable, she drifted off with the knowledge that Nicole loved her to the very bottom of her heart.

\---

Wynonna was reluctant to interrupt them just before 9am, but she feared that Waverly would panic if she woke and couldn't find her. She stepped in to the room to see the two girls embracing, mostly covered by thick blanket. Nicole stirred at the movement near the door, and turned slightly to see Wynonna there.  
"Hey Haught, uhm... Dolls has called me in but given Wave the day off so... I gotta go." Wynonna explained, awkwardly.  
"I'm not leaving her. I called in sick to Nedley, don't tell him I'm here." Nicole mumbled, glancing down at her girlfriend who clung to her in her sleep. She was slightly embarrassed that Wynonna, who'd barely ever seen her out of uniform, was now seeing her with messy hair and sleepy eyes nestled in bed with her sister.   
"No problem. Thanks for taking care of her, officer." Wynonna said, avoiding eye contact.  
"Thanks for calling me, Wynonna." 

\---

Dolls and Wynonna entered the station to find Nedley already there, with a lad named Daniel who appeared to be filling in for Nicole.  
"Morning Dolls, Wynonna. No Waverly this morning?" He asked, aware that usually it took two to drag Wynonna out of bed before noon.  
"Morning Nedley. She had a rough time last night and is taking some time out." Wynonna explained as Dolls unlocked their office.  
"And I suppose that explains the absence of my deputy, due to a 'violent and unexpected sickness bug' as I was informed at three this morning?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.  
"Aw go easy on her, Nedley. She's a good friend, Waverly needed her." Wynonna protested. Nedley and Dolls exchanged a quick glance that told him everything he needed to know.  
"A mighty fine friend, I'm sure. As long as it doesn't become a regular occurrence, I'm not going to punish anyone." Nedley promised.  
"Why would Waverly having nightmares become regular? Besides, she doesn't need Nicole every time."  
Dolls was glad that Wynonna couldn't see him trying not to laugh.   
"I'm sure. Well, that's that." Nedley dismissed, setting to his work as Wynonna slipped in to the office. It wasn't very often that a man as old as him was more in the loop of town gossip than an Earp. He made a silent prayer that some idiot would tell Wynonna about her sister and his deputy, but until then he figured it would be amusing just to wait and watch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first fic I have written that is just innocent like there is no sex or anything what the heck XD I just really wanted to write Nicole ditching work for Waverly really. I would feel all pure and cleansed if I didn't have a NSFW Wayhaught fic in the making XD
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Let me know what you thought of my breif venturing to the light side. I don't like it here XD


End file.
